thelonepeasantfandomcom-20200213-history
Gideon
"If we die, we'll all die together." -Gideon Gideon Gideon was a member of the band of outlaws in The Lone Peasant. Prior to the events in The Lone Peasant, Gideon lived in the village that was taken by the noble warlords. He fought with them, but his family was killed, and eventually he retreated into the woods, joining Arlis and any other outlaws who had fled at that point. Gideon was somewhat sarcastic, but very submiting, as the other outlaws frequently bossed him around. He cared deeply for the members of his team and was willing to do what they asked him of him. As Gideon's family was killed by the warlords, they became like family to him. Upon Daniel's capture, Gideon suggested that they wait until he came to his senses before killing him. He replied to Arlis' command to provide water for the prisoner, and then went off with Utlaga to find the nobles. He guarded Daniel during the skirmish with the nobles. Afterwards, when Lawrence remarked that dying was bad, Gideon commented, "not my favorite pastime." When they learned of the mistreatment of the peasants in their home village, he lightened the mood by noting that "dying is bad." At camp B, Gideon cooked dinner, when Daniel began to convince them to fight. His emotionally manipulative line to Gideon was that the warlords had killed his family. It was Gideon who voiced what the rest of the outlaws were feeling by saying, "I think we should fight back!" Before the Battle of Thirteen, when Arlis began to have concerns, Gideon reassured her, and the whole group, with an inspiring speech that they were as family, and that if they died, they would all die together. He fought bravely in the battle, crying "no!" upon Athela's death. Then he helped drive the remaining warlords into the castle. Fate Gideon dueled with the traitorous Cauchemar. Perhaps the betrayal cut him especially deeply, as he had been so close to all the outlaws, that she would turn against him was unthinkable to him. Though he was a great swordsman, she forced his blade down and stabbed him. Gideon collapsed to the ground. Just before he died he murmured, "maybe - dying - isn't so bad..." and then, as his voice trailed off, his head tilted to the side and Gideon passed from life. Relationships The Outlaws Gideon cared very deeply about his team. He cried aloud as Athela was stabbed, and dueled the traitor Cauchemar. Perhaps, after his family was killed, he viewed them as his new family. He worked well with them, though he argued occasionally with Lawrence (though that was usually not his fault.) He also let them direct him, because he didn't mind their commands in the least. Arlis Gideon is bossed by Arlis more than anyone else, and occasionally she gave him quick glances. This may suggest a relationship between the two. If Gideon was the second to leave, he and Arlis would have been the first of the outlaws, and thus may have known each other better than the others. They may only have a brother-sister relationship though, as Gideon did with the other outlaws (although a brother-brother with Utlaga and Lawrence, of course.) Athela Gideon screamed, "no!" when Athela was stabbed. This could hint at a relationship between then, but probably it was more of a sibling relationship. Gideon knew all the outlaws well and was friendly with them. Cauchemar Cauchemar's betrayal likely hurt Gideon very deeply. He was, eventually, killed by her, staring at her in disbelief even as he went down. Trivia * Gideon's weapon is a scimitar, not a sword * Gideon was the tenth to die * He is one of the only four characters not to make a kill (the others being Lawrence, Richard, and Athela.) * Not counting Cauchemar (who was a traitor), Gideon was the last outlaw to die * Samuel Superman wanted Gideon to be a character the other outlaws could look up to. * He seems to be an especially good swordfighter.